


A Little Happiness?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill & Virginia have been involved for over a decade, when will they find the happiness in their relationship?<br/>It is just a little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Happiness?

January 10, 1971

“Bill? Where are the keys?” Virginia is clearly frustrated as she looks in between the couch cushions for the missing keys.  
“Gini, if we don’t leave now, we are going to be late!”  
“What do you want me to do about it?”  
Bill searches the kitchen to no avail. As he opens the door, there they are, still hanging from the door. A smirk appears on his face. He walks up behind a frantic Gini, wraps his arms around her, kisses her neck and dangles the keys in front of her.  
“Where did you find them?”  
“Apparently we were too busy to remember to take them out of the door.”  
Gini laughed and smiled recalling the intensity of their encounter. “Don’t you mean, you were too busy?”  
“If I am not mistaken, you were enjoying it as much as I was!” Bill is grinning from ear to ear. “If we weren’t going to be late, I would take you upstairs right now! Speaking of, we have to go!”  
“Yes we do!”  
They pack up their luggage and head out the door, making sure to lock the door and remove the keys!  
The flight to Los Angeles was long but both Bill and Gini were excited to have finally arrived. Waiting at the end of the escalator was a driver holding a sign with the name Masters on it.  
“Mr. & Mrs. Masters?”  
“I am Dr. Masters and this is my wife Virginia Johnson.” That was the first time Virginia had heard that come out of Bill’s mouth, it sounded strange. It had been only a few days since they eloped to the courthouse in Fayetteville and neither one had quite adjusted to the new normal in which they now found themselves. There hadn’t been much time to enjoy their honeymoon period before it was back to work, press for their new book Human Sexual Inadequacy.  
The hotel was glamorous, far better than any they had been to before. This was the first time that they didn’t have separate rooms while on a business trip and it seemed odd to the both of them.  
“After you, Mrs. Masters.” Bill was smiling from ear to ear as he opened the door. He placed his hand on her lower back as she walked into the suite, guiding her along. The bellman placed their luggage at the foot of the bed. “Is there anything else that I can assist you with?”  
“No. Thank you very much.”  
“Have a nice day and if you need anything else, please let us know.”  
Virginia smiled as he closed the door and before she knew it, Bill swooped in behind her, grabbing her waist and finding the crook of her neck. “Bill, we have work to do.”  
“We have some time to waste, and I know the perfect way Mrs. Masters.”  
“Do you have to keep calling me that?”  
“Does it bother you?”  
“It isn’t that it bothers me, it’s just…I am not used to it yet and when I hear it, it reminds me of..nevermind.”  
“Of what?  
“Libby.”  
“Gini, it has been years since all of that happened. She has moved on and so have I, when will you?”  
“It isn’t that simple Bill. I still feel responsible for what transpired and I am not sure I will ever move on from it!”  
“You will one day, but for now let me take your mind off things for just a bit.” Bill grinned as he led her to the bed.  
“What exactly do you have in mind Dr. Masters?”  
Bill took her by the hand and over to the bed, unzipped the back of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He then slowly unbuttoned her blouse as she watched him intently. She reached behind her to unhook her bra when Bill grabbed her hands and only shook his head, telling her to be still. Gini unaware of his plan, and a bit confused complied. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra then slowly removed both of her stockings. As she laid on the bed in only her underwear, Bill stared at her as if he was memorizing every part of her body.  
“You’re absolutely beautiful Gin. After all these years I still cannot get enough of how perfect you are.” He reached forward and removed her panties, tossing them to the floor. As she lay completely naked on the bed, Gini waited for his next move. “Are you going to get undressed?” she asked with inquisitive tone.  
“In a minute.”  
Bill gently picked up her foot, placing small kisses in the arch, up her ankle to her calf and inner thigh until he reached the sweet spot. Gini writhed from the kisses as they were both ticklish and erotic, her arousal amplified by the anticipation of what was to come. Bill swirled his tongue between her folds being careful not to miss anything, finding her clit. Slowly he circled over and over again, the wetness intensifying. Gini moaned in pleasure as he continued his assault, stopping briefly to make eye contact with her. He slid up between her legs, kissing her abdomen, licking her belly button up to her breasts as his tongue encircled her erect nipple. He took it between his teeth gently pulling and teasing her. She arched her back in ecstasy at the motion and ran her fingers through his luscious locks. He continued kissing her from her breast along her neck until finding her lips. They were plump and delicious as he found them with his. Her taste was everything to him and he groaned deeply as their kiss intensified. She reached forward finding the buttons on his shirt and quickly undid them one at a time. It was all very rushed now as she wanted to feel him deep inside her. Throwing his shirt to the side, Bill struggled with his suspenders and pants, barely getting them off before Gini flipped him over and was on top of him, the aching growing stronger. She reached inside his boxers and slid them to the floor, immediately grabbing his hard cock and putting it inside her. The feeling was electric and filling. She ground down on him over and over allowing him to get deeper as her arousal increased. Her hand on his chest and his on her breasts as they found the perfect rhythm that they had come to know over the years. As Gini got close, she closed her eyes, focused on her nearing orgasm. Bill watched her intently, waiting for her face to show him what he was waiting for. Her moans grew louder until she couldn’t hold back, collapsing onto his chest, her breathing rapid and the waves taking over her body. Watching her pleasure and the pulsing of her body was enough for Bill to let go and he came hard, filling her with warmth. Bill reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. He kissed her passionately and whispered “I love you.”  
Gini smiled back and whispered, “I love you too.”  
As they curled up in the bed it occurred to them both that the past was just that, the past and they no longer had to worry that their relationship was wrong. They fit together not just physically but professionally and that is the way it should always be.  
“We should probably shower before the presentation. Would you like to join me Dr. Masters?”  
“Of Course Ms. Johnson.”  
“Don’t you mean Mrs. Masters?” she responded coyly.  
The words were far more alluring coming from her than him. He picked her up and carried her to the shower, smiles beaming across their faces. This was the first time they had truly been happy.


End file.
